Pokemon: The Dais Chronicles
by CoyoteBlack23
Summary: After years of war and self-isolation the Dais region has finally come to a time of peace, thus ushering in its Great Pokemon Era. With the Gym Leaders chosen and a new appointed Elite Four, trainers across the region are ready to start their Pokemon journey. This is the story of a trainer who will eventual become the region's first champion.
1. The Dais Region

Enter The Dais Region

"Welcome to the world of Pokemon, my name is Professor Spruce, and I am the the Pokemon Professor. This world is inhabited by creatures that we call Pokemon. People and Pokemon live together by supporting each other. Some people play with Pokemon, some study them, and some people battle with them. But we don't know everything about yet. There are still many mysteries to solve. That's why I study Pokemon every day and I hope you will too. So come visit me in Cirrus City. Thank you for time."

"Okay, that's a wrap" said the radio producer

"Thank you" said Prof. Spruce

Prof. Spruce walked down the hallway to the break room where he left his bag. After he retrived his items he left for his lab. It was a short bike ride from the radio station to his laboratory. As he rode into his lab he heard a familiar voice.

"Now is not the time for that young man! You could bump your head and get hurt!" said the voice

"Professor Oak!" said Spruce with surprise

Spruce got off his bike and went over to greet Prof. Oak, but just as he went to shake his hand Oak lightly hit him on the forehead with magazine.

"How many times do I have to tell you about riding your bike indoors? I know your one of the youngest professors in world and one of our brightest but your still as wreckless as any other young man in his twenties." scolded Prof. Oak

He smiled and they shook hands while laughing hysterically. Professor Charles Spruce is a 26 year man who studied abroad under many other Professors when he was younger, but he spent the most of his time with Prof. Oak in Kanto. As he graduated from his apprenticeship he moved back home to the Dais Region to become it's Pokemon Professor around the time Dais's war was over. Spruce specializes in Pokemon psychology and human-Pokemon relationships.

"So Charlie how is research recruitment going?" asked Oak

"Well not many takers since I haven't got starter Pokemon right now, many potential trainers heard that other region beginners recieve starters, but since I haven't got much data on Dais's Pokemon I haven't been able to select starters." replied Spruce

"That is a problem, but aren't many of Dais's Pokemon the same as Kanto's and Johto's Pokemon?" asked Oak

"Yes due to the trading between the regions before Dais isolated itself from the world, in fact some of Indi-I mean Kanto and Johto's Pokemon originated from here!" replied Spruce

"Yes that is interesting, but don't worry too much I'm sure many trainers will come after they've heard your radio broadcast, besides with all the Gym Leaders boasting about their power and the recent selection of the Elite Four I'm sure many young spirits have been fired up!" replied Oak

"I'm sure your right Prof. Oak..." sighed Spruce

"What's wrong?" asked Oak

"There is a trainer I know with a lot of potential...but he's a bit of an eccentric" replied Spruce

"Oh? What's wrong about that?" asked Oak

"Well he was trained a little by the Elite Four who are close friend's of mine, and they happen to be basket-cases themselves but this kid is determined to find a "friend" of his...who by all records of Dais's database doesn't exist." replied Spruce

"Well I see...but many lives were lost in the war but-" said Oak before he was interupted

The door of Spruce's laboratory was kick open with force. The Professors looked on with surprise when a young teenage boy entered the room glaring at them. The boy had firey red eyes, spikey purple hair, goggles on his forehead, a red trenchcoat, and beaten up looking pinkish scarf. He continued to glare until he finally spoke up.

"She's real." said the boy

"Navi how many times do I have to tell you that-" said Spruce before getting interupted

"SHE'S REAL!" yelled Navi

"Alright young man calm down and let's make a deal." said Prof. Oak

"Who are you?" said Navi innocently

"Well that was a quick change in tone...but anyways I am Professor Oak of Kanto." said Oak

"Okay Oaky, what's the deal?" asked Navi

"You help Prof. Spruce complete his data and he'll help you find your friend." proposed Oak

"But Profes-" whined Spruce

"Now now Charlie, this boy reminds me of a certain someone when they were younger." laughed Oak

"...OK! I'll help Chuckie" replied Navi

Navi grabbed what he needed for his journey and rushed out the door.

"Hey wait you'll need a Pokemon!" yelled Prof. Spruce

"Don't worry I already have two!" yelled Navi

And so the story of Dais's first Pokemon Champion had begun.

End

**A/N: Thank you for reading! If you have any suggestions feel free to tell me.**


	2. Trouble In Alto Town!

Trouble In Alto Town

Navi rushed out of Professor Spruce's laboratory with one thing on his mind, to complete his end of the bargin. He raced out of Cirrus City onto to Route 3 heading into Dais's vast and rural countryside. There he was about to make his first capture. A wild Pidgey appeared!

"Whoa, it's a Pidgey" Navi said to himself

"Okay here we go, Go Pinky!" yelled Navi as he sent out his Nidoran(Male)

"Use Leer!" shouted Navi

The flying type Pokemon was stunned for a few seconds before it countered with Quick Attack. Pinky was knock down but quickly rose up and under the command of Navi attacked with Double Kick.

"Damn it missed." uttered Navi to himself, then the young trainer returned Pinky to it's Pokeball and took out another.

"Alright Shadow, it your turn!" said Navi excitedly

Out came out a Shades and on the command of Navi it used Shadow Ball, knocking the Pidgey out and ultimately being caught by the young trainer.

"HELL YEAH!" shouted Navi

He contacted Spruce about his capture and continued to travel and capture Pokemon on Route 3 until he reached Alto Town. There were many people gathered at the enterance of the town and trouble seemed to be stiring. The tension in the air was thick, the crowd was divided into two groups. The groups were getting ready to clash until police came to break it up.

"Hey kid you should go to Pokemon Center and stay away from these low-lifes." said a Police Officer

Navi followed the officer's advice and went to the Pokemon Center in the town square. After getting his Pokemon healed he went to the market to get some information about the town.

"Yeah what you saw was just two of the small time low-life gangs that are in this town. It seems to me that the ones you saw where the Vandals and the Aoto Gang. Word on the street is that the gangs are uping their activities to try to join some foreign gang from Kanto." quietly said a vendor

After buying some potions and food Navi went back to the Pokemon Center to talk with Prof. Spruce to discuss the gang activity in Alto Town.

"hmm...this is troubling, Team Rocket's presence isn't something to be taken lightly and not just them I've heard many criminal organizations have started coming here to setup a branch" said Prof. Spruce over the Pokegear

"I'd advise you to stay away from these gangs but knowing how much of a blockhead you are, you end up picking a fight with them anyways, so instead of that why don't try challenging Alto's Gym Leader Kenji." said Spruce

"Kenji?" asked Navi

"Yes challenging a Gym Leader is an excellent way to test your skills." replied Spruce

"Alright, I call you when I beat him." said Navi right before he hanged up.

"Before that...I better catch more Pokemon." thought Navi to himself

He left Alto Town for a small patch of woodlands at sunset, as he blissfully walked through the woods he heard voices whispering behind him. He quickly turned around and released this newly acquired Pidgey and his Nidoran to attack. Pidgey used Sand-Attack to blind his would be attackers while Navi ordered Pinky to use Double Kick on them. The attackers where knocked down after the attack. He noticed they were from the Aoto Gang from earlier, but then three more men appeared and on their chest there was a R.

"So you must be the Rocket Gang." said Navi with excitement in his voice

"Yeah kid we are, now you're going die." they replied

All four of them were ready to battle until a mass of glowing green insects hover across them.

"What the hell is this?" questioned a Rocket member

"They're just as confused as I am." said Navi to himself

"Hahahaha Well, well thy Mareep have come to it's Shepard" said a voice

"Welcome to Havoc boys..." said the voice with evil intention

The man then snapped his fingers and Navi as well as the Rocket members all blacked out.

End

**A/N: I'll be introducing the Pokemon that I created for this story and displaying details about Navi's Pokemon. **

Shades: _A very common Pokemon in the Dais Region, they travel in groups with forging. When confronted they prefer to flee than fight. Dark Type Pokemon. (Think the little shadow heartless from the KH games)_

Nidoran(Male) a.k.a Pinky: Lv. 6

Pidgey(f): Lv. 4

Rattata(m): Lv.5

Shades a.k.a Shadow: Lv. 9

_See you next time!_


	3. Havoc

Havoc

"Wake up kid!" shouted a voice at Navi as he slowly regained consciousness, he opened his eyes to nothing but darkness. The area was hot, and the sound of water dripping was everywhere. Sweat was running down from his head as he gasped for air, he could remember a thing until he once again heard a voice cry out to him. "Wake up kid!"

"Hello?" faintly responded Navi

"Kid I'm right behind you!" replied the voice

Navi noticed that his hands and feet were bounded by a spider web with it's thread sharply thin. Cut wounds were in the areas around the webs, this was evidence that he was trying to escape from his current predicament. The younger trainer then realized that there was somebody behind him who was also in the same danger.

"Hey mister what happened?" asked Navi in a tried voice

"Well kid, when my comrades and I were going to attack you we were blindsided by a man and two of his Pokemon and we're stuck a captives in a random-ass cave." said the gang member

"Oh I see...what about those lights?" asked Navi

"What lights kid? I didn't see any lights." replied the gangster

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of agonizing screams.

"What's going on now?" asked Navi once again in a faint voice

"My comrades are being tortured, and it seems like we're next." replied the gangster

The screaming had stopped and the sounds of feet splashing in water was growing louder and louder. From the darkest corner of the cave came out a figure of a man walking towards Navi. There was a frightening aura around this figure as if it wasn't human at all, but instead a demon. The figure was holding a lantern with a barely light flame in it. He held the lantern towards his face to unveil nothing poorly light face of a middle-age man with strikingly evil yellow eyes. There was a sense of killing intent in his eyes that could frighten even the most harden people.

"WOOWEEE, that boy can sure take a beatin'!" said the man with excitement

"Who are you?" faintly asked Navi

"Son did you say somethin' to me?" asked the man

"Who are y-" repeated Navi before he got slapped

"SON!.. DID..YOU..SAY..SOMETHIN'..ME? ANSWER..ME..WHEN..I..AM..TALKIN'..TO..YOU!" said the man while slapping Navi with every word he spoke.

"DAMN IT WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" shouted Navi with anger in his voice

"Oookkkekkeeeekeee! NOW..THAT..IS..WHAT..I..LIKE..TO..HEAR!" replied the man while continuing to slap Navi. The man then lit up a lantern and held to the boy's face as he began to sadistically grin.

_Son...we're Havoc_

The captives were once again tortured for hours.


End file.
